Legend of Disney
by MANGA DONT SUCK
Summary: Your favorite 90s Disney movies with lok characters! tons of shipping!


**LoK does Disney! I've got the idea when I was listening to some Disney songs and imagining LoK characters and...BAM! I plan on doing the one shots intheirs order:**

* * *

**1) I'll make a man out of you-Makorra-Mulan**

** 2) I won't say I'm in Love-Irosami-****Hercules**

**3) Beauty and the Beast-Masami-Beauty and the Beast **

**4)Kiss the girl-Kiroh-The Little Mermaid**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own, associate, have any part of, or designed these characters and songs. The only thing i own is the fanfiction plot. All rights go to Michael Dante Dimartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Disney. **

* * *

_In China, General Mako is training men for the army to fight against the Huns. Korra, going under the name, Noatok, is pretending to be a man so her father, Tonraq, wouldn't have to join. Korra isn't fitting in to well, and Mako is really annoyed with everyone._

* * *

"Okay, everyone" Mako sighed,.

He tossed a bamboo staff to everyone, the all caught them, except Noatok. Hasook slipped a bug into his robe, and Korra squirmed around, knocking everyone down.

"_Let's get down to business! To defeat the Huns. _

_Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?"_

Mako walked twords Noatok. He snatched the staff out of his hands.

_"You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you BET before we're through, mister, I'll, make a man, out of you!"_

The General now had another task for them. Shoot an apple to a tree. He demonstrated it with ease. But the others failed hoplessly. Pabu, Korra's guardian, placed an apple on her arrow before she shot it, and Mako came up to her, scowling. She gave him a nervous grin.

_"Tranquil as a forest, but on Fire within. _

_Once you find your center, you are sure to win."_

Mako had them run hills, sounds east enough, but, they had to run hills carry heavy sand bags. Everyone was horrible at it. Especially Noatok.

_"Your a spineless pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue,_

_Some how I'll make a man, out of you!" _

General Mako now had them run while dodging fire works. It was exhausting!

Bolin:"I'm never gonna catch my breath!

Tarrlock:Say good bye to those who knew me!

Hasook: Boy was I was fool in school for cutting gym!

Korra(Noatok)collasped into a tree.

Pabu:This guys got them scared to death!

Korra:Hope he doesn't see right through me!

The group was now running over poles in a lake, which wasn't easy.

Bolin:Now I really wish I knew how to swim!

Noatok tried and tried and tried, but still, couldn't reach an arrow at the top of a a large pole,she had to carry two weights, representing strength and discipline and that they all needed both to reach the top.

_"You must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all _

_strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

Mako was ready to throw in the towel, these people were hopless! Especially that Noatok. He would just get killed in his first battle, why even bother to put him in?

_"Time is racing twords us, 'till the huns, arrive, heed my every order, and you might survive,"_

One night, Mako finally had it with Noatok, so, he walked up to him, and handed the reins to his horse and told him to leave.

_"You're unsuited for, the rage of war, so pack up, go home you're through! How could I, make a man, out of you?" _

Korra however, was determined. She grabbed the two weights. Looked up to the pole. She gathered all her strength, and ALL her disipline, took a deep breath, and started to climb.

_You must be as a coursing river,_

Noatok(Korra), tried all his(her) best. She was still trying early in the morning. Everyone was coming out of their tents, to watch.

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

When Mako finally woke up, he was surprised when an arrow landed right in front of him.

_With all the strength of a raging fire,_

He looked up. Noatok, he had finally made it up there, maybe he had some potential after all.

_And mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

Training was improving miracuously. General Mako figured that Noatok's determination inspired these guys. These boys, were now men.

_We must be swift as a coursing river,_

_With all the force of a great typhoon,_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_And mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you! I love mulan and this ^^is my favorite song from the movie! Imma do Irosami next! **


End file.
